Black Rain
by Megumi Tsukazu
Summary: Ten years after Kousetsu left and nothing has changed. He still yearns to hear her voice and see her face. A woman who looks strangly like her has arrived in Konoha, he knows it's her. But somethings missing. Rori searches for her past. Where will it lead
1. The Broken Mirror

Disclaimer:

I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the awesome characters. I know it's sad. I don't own shippuden either *tears*. But please enjoy my much awaited sequel to Black Widow!!!!

Chapter 1

A Broken Mirror

Kiba leaned lazily against the railing, staring out at his village home of Konoha which was drenched in the canopy of warmth, gratitude of the setting sun which was at the moment warming his back. His soft brown eyes grazed the faces of the people below that were on their way to wherever.

Kiba Inuzuka now stood at a towering six foot eight at the age of twenty five. He had replaced his slight body fat with lean muscle but he could not rid himself of his face, which looked as if it belonged the fifteen year old boy he had once been. He heard the sound of laughter from behind him and turned. Behind him were two small children with smile spread brightly across their faces as they ran for Kiba and clung to his legs.

"Kazu and Kaouru, what a pleasant surprise!" Kiba said smiling. He looked behind them and there was a woman who had followed the two small boys up the stairs to the roof top where he now sat. She had black hair that trailed down her back and big bright eyes that were soft lavender. "They are looking more like their mother as every day goes by," he commented looking at the woman. She smiled brightly, "Really? I always thought they looked like their father." Kiba turned his attention back to the boys. "I have something for you two," he said grinning. The boys looked as if they would burst with glee as they tugged at Kiba's baggy pants begging for their surprise. He slipped a lollipop into the hands of both children.

"Have fun with them," Kiba said grinning evilly at his old teammate, Hinata Hyuga. She scowled in her friend's direction. "They will be bouncing off of the walls now, thanks a lot Kiba." She turned back to Kazu and Kaouru. "Boys, why don't you go downstairs and wait for Daddy to come home? He should be here any minute," she smiled sweetly at them. They pushed past Kiba and down the stairs laughing.

"It's hard to believe that they're so old now," Kiba said smiling sadly. Hinata joined him in leaning against the railing of the roof. "Kiba, they're only two. But my children aside, what are you doing up here?"

He turned away from Hinata's lavender eyes and stared back down at the people roaming the streets of Konoha. "Are you still looking for her?" she whispered quietly when he didn't answer. Kiba did not answer this question either; he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed. "Kiba…it's been ten years. You honestly don't think that she's coming back, do you?" Hinata's voice sounded strained. "Kiba, Kou probably isn't even ali–", she didn't finish her sentence before Kiba turned to glare at her.

"Don't say it…" his whispered sentence was barely audible above the breeze rushing past their bodies. Hinata moved to put her hand on his shoulder but he flinched away. "Don't ever say that Hinata…I know she is…she promised me," his voice was breaking just as it always did. He blinked away the small tears that were glazed over his eyes.

_I'll come back…I promise…_ It echoed in his mind like he had heard her speak it just seconds before. He looked back to the people walking below. He couldn't count how many times his mind had played tricks on him in the ten years he had waited for her. Every now and then he would swear he saw her walking down the road but it never was. It had been ten years since he had last since Kousetsu Uchiha. Ten years of aging, growing, and changing. He didn't even know what she looked like now. It hurt to admit it but he had no idea what he was searching for.

"Kiba, I know you loved her, but it's time to face the fact that you'll never see Kousetsu again," Hinata said frowning. He winced upon hearing her name. The images of Kousetsu he had locked away in his memory played through his mind as if on a reel. He saw the picture of her the first time they'd met, she looked as if she had been walking for days, and her hair and face were matted with both dirt and blood. Then the image of her in her father's button up the front shirt when he'd walked in on her changing, the image of Kousetsu the night he'd spent with her at her home. The images continued until it ended with the last image he remembered. The long black hair that he had always loved was chopped to a bob that came to her ear; she had so many bruises it pained him to look at her. It was the day she left. He remembered the image of her and Kenji leaping off to find the Akatsuki, to save the village. The reel of pictures ended and he opened his eyes.

It wasn't as if he hadn't been with another woman since Kousetsu's departure but it wasn't any of those women that he craved. He knew what he wanted and it pained him to know he might never receive it. "Kiba," Hinata said slowly. "Maybe it's time to forget about her… you never know what you'll never know what you're missing if you keep the shutters closed." Kiba faked a smile at his old teammate. "Thanks Hinata. You should probably get your kids before they break something again," he said chuckling. Hinata groaned and slowly made her way toward the stairwell that led to the lower floors.

Kiba sighed turning his attention back toward the people below. The sun was moving quickly out of sight. _Kou would have loved a day like this_ he thought. It was early February, winter, Kousetsu's favorite time of year. She had always enjoyed the cold weather, especially when it would snow. The streets below were emptying quickly as people rushed to get out of the cold. _Akamaru and Shikana need to be fed_ he thought groaning and he made amends to go home for the night.

He didn't bother using the stairs; he leaped off the side of the building and landed safely on the ground below. He was the only person on the streets as he slowly made his way toward the Inuzuka Manor. The cold wind pushed against his face turning his nose bright red. He rubbed his hand over his chin and sighed once again, he needed to shave, he realized as he ran his hand over the stubble that was covering his chin and around his mouth.

Lost in thoughts of chores to do once in the manor, he didn't notice someone walking his way. He slammed into the person and knocked them backward then Kiba fell as well. _So much for acute senses…_ he though as he sat up and apologized to the person. His heart sputtered to a stop as he looked her over. She was small and thin, petit for a woman her age. She looked about the same age as Kiba, somewhere in her twenties. She had headphones covering her ears and black and red hair that he could tell was highlighted that reached her shoulders. She wore tight fitting jeans and a shirt that looked as if it could have been another layer of skin. Over her dark green blouse was a large jacket that was protecting her arms and shoulders from the frigid air. It was her eyes that Kiba was staring at. They were a dark emerald green framed by a pale porcelain colored face. Her cheeks had a pink hue that Kiba noted as blush.

He stared her over. She was the right age, right skin tone, right eye color, right hair color. Everything was right. "Sorry about that," she said, her voice contained the density of a feather. "I really should pay attention to where I'm going, huh?" she asked smiling at him. He would have responded but he was still frozen. _This…this is her. It has to be!_ When Kiba didn't answer she blushed. "I'm Rori, nice to meet you. I'm just passing through." Kiba struggled to make coherent sentences but all he could manage was, "Hi, I'm Kiba." _She doesn't recognize me_ he thought crushed. "Is there something wrong?" she asked as she examined his face. It was twisted in a way that only one in intense pain would be able to create. "Kousetsu?" he asked quietly.

She cocked her head to the side. "Who?" He sucked in as much air as he could and forced out the name once more. "Kousetsu?" Her eyes immediately lit up. "Do you know me?" she asked. _What did that mean…?_ "Yes…once I did. You're…" he couldn't keep down the tears. They flooded down his face. "Whoa! Calm down, man!" she said shouting, put off by the sudden onslaught of emotion flooding from him. "I can't believe it's really…I mean…You're here. I knew you would come back!" He flung himself onto her and kissed her. It wasn't a second before he felt pain sweep across his face. He was forced away from her by her fist which had landed itself perfectly against his jaw. The pain spiked as he rubbed his mouth. _One heck of a punch_ he thought confused.

Rori struggled to breathe steadily. "What's wrong?" Kiba asked suddenly aware of the hyperventilating woman. "I don't know you…" she whispered.

_A/N:_

_Dundunda dun dun dun DAAAAAAAAAAA! The sequel to Black Widow is finally here!!!!! Celebration! :D First of all I would like to thank my wonderful fans out there 3 I heart you all. I would also like to thank Kyra Pride and Noelle94 who are my Beta's (Kyra for my DTTB series and Noelle for DSOTM ty ty ty). You guys are AMAZIN. Especially you Noelle thanks for letting me eat all your food and mess with your sister and pick on your dog LAWLZA. Thanks goes out to everyone who helped choose the title of this story by voting in my poll. More thanks goes to the wonderful creators of Itunes and every band/artist on my playlist. They are too numerous to name here but I will send my thanks eventually. Your music has led me to write with passion! I want to send a personal thank you to someone who helped me out big time and convinced me to keep writing, without this person there would be no sequel and I would have stopped writing all together. Thank you Jack, you are the awesomest almost big brother I could ever ask for. I love you! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Black Rain. Please be on the lookout for more of the chapters which WILL be coming soon. I hope you all had wonderful Thanksgivings._

_-Signed,_

_Megumi Tsukazu_


	2. Photographic Memory

Chapter 2

Photographic Memory

Kiba sat silently on the small cushion in the living room of a certain pink haired kunoichi. He couldn't make eye contact with her or Sakura. Of course he was ashamed, he'd jumped to conclusions…but it was different this time…he knew it was. Everything about her was perfect. Although with the larger problem at stake her physical appearance didn't make much of a difference.

"How's your jaw?" Sakura finally asked him. He rubbed it gently and winced. "Hurting, I think the bone is bruised." He looked up now to glance at the other girl. She had her knees pulled against her chest and her arms around them. She looked so……fragile. "So, Rori," Sakura said after handing Kiba an icepack. "Where are you from?" Rori's head shot up and she smiled, although it looked like a smile of sadness. "I…I don't know." Sakura and Kiba exchanged glances then the kunoichi continued. "Well…do you have any family? Parents, siblings, children?"

Rori grinned and stretched her legs out in front of her, her grin quickly faded away. "I lost all of my memories a few years ago. The first thing I remember is waking up in a forest, there was blood everywhere…and bodies. I didn't know where I was…or who I was. I couldn't remember anything except the feeling of needles," she stopped and sucked in as much air as she could. Kiba sat up straighter. _Needles._ He looked to Sakura but she wasn't looking, of course she wasn't. Kiba was the only one who knew about Kousetsu's past. "I just remember the feeling of needles everywhere, poking at me, hurting me…that and a picture is all I have from my past."

Now Sakura sat up straighter. "A picture? Why don't we look at it?" Rori looked as if she were about to refuse but she didn't. She slowly slipped the picture out of the front pocket of her bag and handed it to Sakura. It looked old, maybe about a decade old. The color had started to fade and the edges of the picture had been damaged. In the photograph were too faces, one a girl the other a boy. The girl had skin the clarity and tone of porcelain and long locks of black hair. Her large green eyes held a spark in them and were touched by the smile that was spread across her face. Beside her was a boy with short brown hair that stood at ends. His soft brown eyes held a hint of anxiety to them that was clearly evident by the blush on his face. His smile was slightly less euphoric looking that the girls but it still touched his eyes the same hers did.

"Kiba, look at this," Sakura said quietly handing him the picture. He took it and examined it as she had. "You know who that it right?" He didn't have to answer. He stroked the picture of her face with his index finger lightly, "Kousetsu." She had always been stunning, but the film didn't capture all of her. There was so much more beneath her beautiful exterior. She was an intuitive, creative girl, a wild force a nature that many would do well to keep a distance from, but she was captivating and drew people in at the same time. It took much effort to stay away from her. His eyes flickered to the boy beside her and he almost chocked on his own saliva. His eyes darted from Sakura to the photo to Rori over and over again.

"What?" Rori finally asked. Kiba shakily turned the photo around and pointed to the boy, "That's me."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kiba muttered curses under his breath at his current situation. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Kiba. It's not her fault." He exhaled slowly. "Sakura…," he said looking down at Rori's figure, sleeping soundly in Sakura's bed. "It's her." Kiba was positive about it. He'd never ever been more certain about something in his life!

"You don't know that. A picture doesn't mean anything."

"A picture can mean anything!" he retorted angrily. It was just something he could understand. No one else would be able to understand… He loved her…well loved Kousetsu. But it felt so…right. "Sakura, you just…you don't understand." He turned to the pink haired kunoichi who was staring sympathetically at him. "You've never had the one you love leave…on a suicidal mission. I thought that the woman I loved was dead for _ten_ years." Kiba stood and exited the room and practically ran toward the front door. Sakura rushed to his side before he could leave.

"Kiba…I'm sorry about Kousetsu, I really am, but you can't just assume that Rori is Kou. It's true, she looks just like her, but we have no backing evidence!" He turned to face Sakura, his eyes were filled with frustration. "If you believe that this is really her…then maybe you should explain that to her. I don't know what else to tell you, but you scared her pretty bad tonight. Try to subtle it down a bit." He nodded, considering the idea. It wasn't too bad of a plan… Or was it? Rori probably thought him a freak in the least. It would definitely be difficult trying to get Rori to even agree to see him.

"I'm just going to go home and rest, Sakura, thank you for letting her stay here," Kiba said gratefully to his friend before leaving. He sighed deeply as he walked down the street, once again, heading for the Inuzuka manor.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry the update took so long...I've been seriously preoccupied with reajusting to school life and updating my bird series. I truly apologize for making you guys wait so long...PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES! I am also looking for a beta for this story AND for my bird series, my old beta is really caught up with school at the moment and needs a desperate break. So please if you are available, please please beta for me.**

**I've also finished the second story of my Bird Series, I'ma work on this series for a while before I even start the third story, unless of course you want me to start the third now. Send your messages and reviews. Happy early Valentine's Day, this will be my first Valentine's Day that I'm actually in a relationship, well...a GOOD relationship. Hopefully you guys will have a good Valentine's Day. Spread the love...ew...**

**Signed,**

**Megumi Tsukazu  
**


	3. APOLOGY: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

I want to honestly apologize to ALL of my fans who read Black Widow and were greatly anticipating a sequel. I have decided, with a heavy heart, not to continue the Black Widow saga AT THE MOMENT. But I will probably not continue in my writing of Black Rain until well into next year. I ask that you accept my apology, I have a lot on my hands. I've been busy with school, and with Can I Stay With You, and I don't have the mental capacity to work on four stories at once. I will ask that you continue the story as you imagined. What I'm asking is that you, fans, write your own sequel to Black Widow, you can start fresh, not where I left. I'm looking forward to reading what you all what to happen. Just send me a message saying you will be writing a sequel and I will add you to my watch list and favor your story and all that jazz. Once again, a HUGE apology to all of you.

Sincerely,

Megumi Tsukazu


End file.
